vnewgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond LA
SYMBIOSIS *Murphy Michaels *Alex Calloway *Freddy Mitchell *Erika Carson *Cliona Daly *Bennie Bird Murphy and the gang visit the town of Auberry after he loses contact with a local resistance group operating in the area. Bennie Bird who knows the area, agrees to act as guide. Upon arriving, they discover a town where there is little Visitor influence and the town is governing itself through the local Sheriff’s department. Under the guise of passers through, the Resistance remains in town while quietly investigating the disappearance of the local resistance group. They soon discover that Sheriff Eddy Cullen has been keeps the town oppressed and under his tight control by threatening to turn in anyone who stands against him to the Visitors as terrorists. It’s Cullen who has surrendered all the members of the local Resistance to the Visitors and does the same to anyone passing through who might suit the purpose to keep his mastery over Auberry. When Murphy is identified, Cullen notifies Diana and the search is on as the Resistance tries to keep one step ahead of not only the Visitors but Cullen’s thugs. Opening Post: Scribe to open with Murphy. HUNTING GROUNDS *Kristopher Carter *Kayla d'Arbon *Tyson Proulx *Victor Barnes *Emma Stauffenberg *Rick Hawkins Kris and the gang are heading up north to Whitethorn to establish ties with a possible new resistance group when they are trapped behind a force field in woods there. Confined in an isolated area of wood, the group are on the run form their lives when they learn that they have stumbled into a Revoc (a Visitor martial art discipline) training camp for Visitor warriors. Forced on the run from deadly Visitors who get to eat what they kill, the group has to find the source of the force field to escape the hunting ground or defeat the hunters after them. Opening Post: Fatey to open with Kris Carter HARMONICS *Daniel Ivanov *The Benders The group arrives in Paradise Cay, a small community on north west of San Francisco when they realise that no one there remembers the Visitor invasion of 24 years ago. In fact, the citizens of Paradise Cay are of the opinion that the Visitors have always been here. Mystified by how this is so, the group discovers that people of Paradise Cay do not like venturing out of their community at all and take great pains to avoid it. Upon investigation, they learn that Sybil has been conducting an experiment using harmonics where she is able to alter the brain wave patterns of people in their sleep and plant subliminal messages that control their behaviour. And that with the success of Paradise Cay, she intends to build a larger device will effect the whole of San Francisco. Opening Post: Scribe to Open TRIAX *Rhys Kendrick *Olivia Holiday *Leah Leah discovers through her fifth column contacts that the Visitors have been given a deadline of two months to get the Resistance under control. She learns of a secret meeting between the Visitor commanders in the area, held secretly at a location outside of town. Olivia uses her connections to get her and Rhys a pass out of town. Sneaking into the Visitor conference, the trio discover that the Visitors are deploying the Particle Beam Triax that will be arriving in two months to make an example of San Francisco and the West Coast. Opening Post: Paul to open with Lea aboard the mothership